withoutatracefandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Malone
John "Jack" Michael Malone is the lead agent for the New York City FBI missing persons case squad. His departmental title is Supervisory Special Agent of New York District Unit C-8. Biography Growing up in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Jack's mother committed suicide when he was 16. She attempted once before but Jack caught her and made her promise not to try again. She agreed but asked him not to tell his father. He has suffered intermittent guilt for not preventing her death and wishes he had told his father. At age 18, he enlisted in the US Army (at his father's urging) and served for 6 years in the 82nd Airborne Division before returning to Pittsburgh, suffering from depression. Jack tried to commit suicide once at age 25 by driving his car into a telephone pole, but when asked about it, he claims that he fell asleep at the wheel. His wife, who knows the truth, later uses this information against Jack. After taking a year off after leaving the service, Jack returned to college, where he received his bachelor's and his master's degree in psychology. His marriage imploded after he had an affair with his subordinate, Agent Samantha Spade, and because of his long work hours. Although he later returned to his wife Maria, a lawyer, she left him at the end of the second season, moved to Chicago, and obtained full custody of their two daughters, Hannah and Kate. Jack's long work hours and troubled family history was used against him during the custody battle, though in the end he decided it would be better for them if they stayed with their mother. He still remains in close contact with the girls but struggles with his relationship with Hannah. Hannah resents him for the divorce and frequently refuses to speak to him. He is concerned about the future of his relationships with his daughters. In the fourth season, Jack dealt with the death of his father from Alzheimer's Disease and started a new relationship with Anne, the widow of a fellow agent. Soon after they started dating, he learned that Anne was pregnant, which was an unpleasant surprise to both of them. In the fifth season, Jack is dealing with the aftermath of a hostage standoff involving Anne and with her unexpected pregnancy and subsequent miscarriage. The miscarriage abruptly ends their relationship. In Season 6, Jack is dealing with a human trafficking for a good part of the season. During the middle part of the season, Jack is shot by the leader of the human trafficking ring Franklin Romar. He is left for dead, but the rest of his team finds Jack and Romar is arrested. Jack is left to recover in the hospital when he finds out that one of the victims he felt attached to is being targeted by one of Romar's men. Jack leaves the hospital to search of the girl. He finds her just in time before she is again abducted. In the season finale, Jack is demoted for his handling of the human trafficking investigation. In the season seven premiere "Closure", we find out that Jack has been replaced by Special Agent Clark Medina (played by Steven Weber). Jack was offered another job and considered taking it, but turned it down. A few episodes later, Clark gets Jack his job back before leaving for a better job. Over the last episodes of the 6th season and the first episodes of the seventh season Jack and Sam began to grow closer. In episode eight "Better Angels", Jack and Sam headed to Los Angeles while working on a case, there, Jack and Sam rekindled their relationship. Also in this episode we learn that Jack's daughter Hannah has been acting up and is going to come live with Jack in New York. Category:Main Characters Category:Fathers Category:Malone Family Category:Divorced Category:Orphans Category:FBI Agent Category:Without A Trace Characters Category:Samantha Spade romance Category:Anne Cassidy romance Category:Maria Malone romance Category:Suicide attempt Category:Missing person unit member